


A Complex World We Live In

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Marvel Smut Works [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Identity Issues, IronStrange, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Tony Stark, Slavery, idk how to tag, this is a trash fic and we all know, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: He needed a slave.Well, not specifically a slave, actually, but he needed any alpha who would never reveal Tony’s omega status and wouldn’t raise suspicions. Basically, he needed someone to take care of his heat and then disappear into the background.So, a slave.//basically, another trash fic I wrote instead of paying attention to the fics I already have





	A Complex World We Live In

**Author's Note:**

> who let me do things. I'm at work. I'm supposed to be doing work things. What is life.

He needed a slave.

Well, not specifically a slave, actually, but he needed any alpha who would never reveal Tony’s omega status and wouldn’t raise suspicions. Basically, he needed someone to take care of his heat and then disappear into the background.

So, a slave.

Fuck, he really hated doing this. Alpha slaves were made for hard labor, not sexual purposes. He needed someone that wouldn’t overpower him too easily, which wasn’t going to be easy. Although, a weaker or injured alpha would definitely be cheaper. Not that money was an issue to Tony.

“He’s cute,” Steve tugged on Tony’s shirt, directing his attention to an alpha with his head bowed, holding out a serving tray to guests who entered his master’s tent. Mitts covered his hands and a sign around his neck revealed that he was for sale, best offer. “He’s not as bulky as most of them, not weak to be sure but not much of a labor slave looking like that.”

Tony nodded, walking forward for a closer look. “Where’s the master of this tent?”

The alpha bowed further, holding out the refreshments. “Inside, sirs, I can lead you to him if you wish?”

“Please,” Tony replied quickly. He was pretty cute, now that he got a better look at him. Almost skinny, even. He had scars on his body that looked more accidental than via punishment. He’d have to ask about those. And the mitts he wore.

Steve raised an eyebrow as they followed the slave into the tent. “Made up your mind that quickly? I just meant to point him out.”

Tony ignored him. The slave brought them to a beta man with one eye and flashy gold jewelry covering his arms.

“Tony Stark! To what do I owe the pleasure of having such a distinguished guest in my sales tent?”

“I was wondering about him, actually.” Tony jabbed a thumb toward the slave that had led them inside. “I’m looking for someone to fit… specific qualifications. He looks about the type, but I’m curious about his scars and those mitts. And the fact that he doesn’t have a posted price.”

The man nodded, gesturing for another slave to take over the duties outside. “Yes, well he was in an accident about a year back. Messed his hands up real bad. Can’t even hold a drink tray anymore, just the food and he drops that too half the time. At this point, he’s costing me money just to feed him so I’m open to any offer to get him off my hands. The scars are mostly from the crash and others are punishments for breaking things or embarrassing me in front of guests. He ain’t a fighter if that’s what you’re wondering. Damn submissive as anything even being an alpha. Much too small for any hard labor. If you’re interested in him then I’d be honored to let you get a closer look if you want. I’ve got his registration with me, so you could take him home tonight.”

“I’ll give you two hundred right now for him.” It was the lowball of the century, but Tony wanted to know just how desperate this guy was to get rid of him. “Does he have a name?”

“His name is Stephen, but he’ll respond to anything you wish him to. I’ll get the papers for you immediately, two hundred is fine.” The seller nodded happily, turning to fetch the papers. Damn, he must’ve been desperate.

Tony turned to Stephen and looked him over again. He could tell people he’d gotten him cheap for some housework or gardening. Nothing heavier would suit him, but that seemed like a decent enough reason to spend two hundred dollars. Besides, he could always tell some sob story about how he knew the alpha would be horribly mistreated or starved otherwise without a good owner. Tony was good at sob stories, seeing as his entire life was one.

“Here you are!’ The seller returned, holding out the papers of ownership for Stephen along with the keys to his chains.

Tony nodded, reaching into his wallet and quickly writing out a check. “Thanks.” He traded items and motioned for Stephen to follow him and Steve outside.

“Dang,” Steve whistled, watching the seller leave, “That was easy. You think he’s got some secret problem that the dude didn’t tell us?”

Tony huffed. “Don’t see what else he could have. Besides, not disclosing information like that before a sale is illegal. And if he was going to lie to get this guy sold he would’ve hyped him up a hell of a lot more than continually telling me how useless he is.”

“Fair.”

X X X X X X X X

“Let’s get those off you, hmm?” Tony smiled, unbuckling the mitts from Stephen’s hands. They were badly scarred and already trembling in Tony’s hands. “Do they hurt?”

Stephen shook his head. “No, master.”

“Do you know what you’re here for?” His heat wasn’t for another few days, but he needed Stephen to be comfortable with his position before that.

“No master,” Stephen kept his head down, wishing he could hide his hands back in the mitts. Masters never enjoyed the way he looked or moved. He was useless. What made this man any different?

Tony nodded. “You’re safe here, alright? I’m not going to hurt you or starve you. You’ll have a room for yourself and three meals a day, I just need one thing from you, okay? I just need you to do two things for me; keep one secret and help me out with something every once in a while. Can you do that?”

Stephen nodded immediately. “Yes master. Anything.”

“I’m an omega.” It felt like being pounded by a ton of bricks just to admit that, even to Stephen. “I know everyone thinks I’m a beta and I need to keep things that way, but my heats are getting unbearable and…”

“You need someone to help you,” Stephen supplied, quickly clapping his hand over his mouth. “Forgive me, master, I didn't mean to speak out of line, I-”

“It’s fine. I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Say what you want. If you need something just let me know. I’m not a huge fan of this whole slavery bullshit anyway, but I just… I needed someone who could keep my secret. I’m sorry to put you in this position.” It wasn’t a great speech, but Tony had never been great with words in the first place. “I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Stephen watched as his master left the room, not giving him a chance to respond. He supposed he should be anxious at the idea of being used as a heat aid, but he was more grateful simply to have the promise of food in his stomach and a roof over his head. Caring for his master every few weeks wouldn’t be terribly difficult and he didn’t seem to outright abuse Stephen, though he knew damn well that appearances could be deceiving.

Tony returned, a plate of reheated pizza in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. “Here. It’s not much, but I haven’t bothered with groceries in a few days, so it’s the best I got. Is there anything else you need?”

“Thank you, master,” Stephen smiled gratefully, bowing his head again when Tony entered. “No master, Thank you.”

“You can tell me anything, you know. You don’t have to be so polite or call me master, it’s fine. I’m not going to punish you,” Tony promised, sitting on the bed next to Stephen, wrapping an arm around him. “It’s okay.”

“Yes, m-” Stephen stared down at his hands in his lap. “Um, master may I ask you a question?”

“Of course! You can ask me anything you like. Anytime, I promise I won’t get mad,” Tony smiled, taking one of Stephen’s hands.

Stephen nodded. “Master- sir, if I’m going to be a heat aid for you may I ask what happens if I’m unsatisfactory? I want to please you, sir, and if it is allowed I’d like-”

“Okay, you can stop with all the formal language. Just ask me the question plain and simple because I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“What happens if you don’t like me? After your heat. I want to do this right, but I’ve never… I’m not sure how to help you.” Stephen wasn’t really sure how to explain it to his master. Alphas weren’t commonly used for sexual purposes, slaves were refused relationships with each other, and he’d been sold long before he came of age so he’d never…

Tony looked confused for a second before it dawned on him. “You’re a virgin?” Of course he was. Fucking hell, Stark, you couldn’t have thought this out just a minute before buying him? “I, um- You’ll be fine. Even if it’s not great it’ll be better than nothing which is what I’ve got right now, so, yeah. And you don’t have to! I mean, I’m not going to force you to have sex with me, I’m not into that. I know you feel like you can’t refuse me because, yeah, but you can. I won’t be mad. If I ever do anything you’re uncomfortable with then tell me, okay? I promise I’ll stop.” 

“Yes sir,” Stephen replied quickly. What did he want? No one had ever bothered with what he’d like before. Even before he was sold everyone knew he wasn’t good for much. “Could we… Practice, I suppose?” His new master wasn’t unattractive. If Stephen had had a different life perhaps he still would’ve courted him. Became the doctor he’d wanted to be before this. “I’m not opposed to this, master if that’s what you’re implying.”

Right. “Okay, well you can call me Tony. Or Mister Stark if you’re still intent on being formal. And um… why don’t you eat your dinner and we can try something in a bit? I’ll be in the living room you can come and see me when you’ve eaten and you’re ready. Okay?”

Stephen nodded. “Yes Mister Stark, thank you.”

Tony hesitated a second before pressing a soft kiss to Stephen’s cheek. The guy’d just asked to have sex with him, so that was okay, right? Stephen didn’t pull away so he lingered a few seconds, letting himself drown in the scent of alpha. “I’ll be in the living room then,” He whispered, giving him another kiss before pulling away.

-

“How do you want me, sir?” Stephen bowed his head, falling to his knees as soon as he entered the room.

Oh that was going to be /fun/ to train out of him, wasn’t it? “Do whatever you want to me. Whatever you’re comfortable doing. I want you to take control of this, okay?”

“You want to submit to me then?” Stephen had to admit that it was tempting.

Tony nodded. “I’m your omega now. I’m willing to submit to you and I’m right here; you can do what you want. Anything you want,” he promised.

Hesitantly, Stephen stood up and walked over to Tony. It felt weird to stand over him, but also honestly incredible. He’d never had an omega like this. He’d never had a partner at all like this, and having so much happen in one day so far was almost overwhelming. “Can you take your clothes off?” Dropping off the ‘sir’ from the end was uncomfortable, but it was better than nothing and he didn’t want to give orders yet.

Tony nodded, wordlessly stripping himself of his clothes. He craned his neck, exposing himself to the alpha in a sign of submission. If Stephen was going to help him through his heat then he needed to be comfortable taking control.

Stephen seemed to hesitate, obviously aroused by the omega offering himself in front of him, but unsure of how to continue. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He wasn’t stupid, he knew omegas were used as slaves and whores. Every one that he’d ever met would cry themselves to sleep at night, begging to get away from their masters. No wonder TOny didn’t want the world to know his secondary gender. “I’ve met omegas. My former master, he used them for pleasure and-”

“This is different, Stephen,” Tony cut him off, “That was… Well, legally if he owned them it wasn’t rape, but I consider it to be anyway. It wasn’t consensual. If you don’t wanna do this then please tell me and we can stop. I seriously don’t mind. I want you to be comfortable with all of this, okay? Don’t rush yourself.”

Stephen nodded carefully. “Maybe we should wait then. I’m sorry, I thought I’d be okay to do this.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Tony promised, gathering his clothes from the floor. “Since you have my full consent to do anything anytime you want, then we’re going to go at your pace. I’ve lived most of my life ignoring my heats, waiting for one or two more isn’t gonna kill me.” Hopefully Stephen wouldn’t guess that Tony was lying through his teeth. Heats were hell and he’d give anything to have company during them. Steve used to help, but now that he had the world’s most overprotective omega as a mate that didn’t really work so well. Rhodey was a beta and straight and Pepper had expressed that she would rather be torn apart by alligators than ever go near him on his heat. They were the only people who knew and Tony really needed to keep it that way.

X X X X X X X X

Stephen buckled his hands into the mitts after dinner. Tony hadn’t seemed to notice his hands after the first time he’d removed them, but with how close Stephen had gotten to dropping every dish he touched, sometimes struggling even to hold things for more than a few seconds, he figured it would be better if he had limited use of his hands again.

Tony had said before that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. It was almost a scary thought after being a slave for so long, but after lying by himself in the dark for an hour he decided that he couldn’t take it any longer and headed to Tony’s room at the end of the hallway, gently knocking on the door, grateful that the light was still on so he knew he wasn’t waking him up.

Tony opened the door after a series of loud bangs, seeming surprised that it was Stephen at the door. “Um, hey. Everything alright?”

Stephen shrugged. “I just… You said I could do whatever I wished and I was lonely in the room, I was wondering if I was allowed to rest here with you.”

“Of course! I mean- You probably won’t get much sleep. I never do, so I just build stuff until I pass out from exhaustion, but if you want to come in then you’re always welcome to,” Tony promised, letting him inside. The entire place was a wreck; parts sat in heaps alongside laundry on the floor. The walls were covered in papers with ideas or designs for new inventions. No wonder Tony never got any sleep.

Stephen frowned. “Waiting until you pass out to sleep isn’t a good idea, Tony.”

“Yeah, but what can you do,” Tony shrugged and went back to trying to attach another lightbulb to a robot head that was already full of them. “That’s why you have your own room; so you have somewhere to sleep. I know it’s not very traditional, but I figured you’d prefer it.”

Stephen tried his best to suppress a groan. No wonder Tony always looked exhausted. He’d thought that was just how he was, now it seemed it was a real concern. “Tony,” Fuck, he shouldn’t be doing this. He was a slave, alpha slaves could get their tongues cut out for doing this, “-Come to bed.-” His alpha voice wasn’t the most commanding, but it seemed to do the trick. Tony didn’t protest as he was taken into Stephen’s arms, the lights flicked out before he was carried to bed. He was tired, so he didn’t even try to fight against the strange feeling as he was tucked into bed next to Stephen. It felt right to be there. Warm and taken care of.

X X X X X X X X

He’d used his alpha voice.

Stephen had used his alpha voice and he hadn’t even questioned it.

Tony carefully crept out of the bed, hoping he didn’t disturb Stephen too much as he went to the bathroom to freak out some more.

Holy /shit/.

For once in his life he looked in the mirror and he didn’t have dark circles under his eyes. He still felt the need for coffee, but the ache of exhaustion had left. How long had he slept? Longer than he had in several years, probably.

Why was he even freaking out? Stephen acting like an alpha was good. He was coming into his own and he’d be more confident by the time Tony went into heat.

‘You’re freaking out because someone told you what to do and you liked it.’

Shut up, brain.

Tony sighed and washed his face, grabbing some clean clothes and ignoring the note on his mirror he’d written days ago reminding himself to shower.

The unmistakable scent of food greeted him as he stumbled out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. He must’ve woken up Stephen after all.

“I’m sorry it’s not much, just frozen waffles and fruit,” Stephen apologized, handing Tony a plate as he walked in. “I thought I’d make you breakfast.”

Tony chuckled and gave Stephen a quick kiss. “Thank you, it’s probably the closest thing I’ve had to a real meal in a while.”

Stephen frowned. “Tony, you need to take care of yourself. If you ate well and slept properly then maybe your heats wouldn’t be so bad. Or at least you’d feel better.” Seriously, how was Tony even alive the way he was living?

“I’m a busy person, I don’t have time for that,” Tony muttered, digging into his stack of waffles. “Besides, I plan on being an elusive tech billionaire who makes the world an amazing new place and dies tragically young without ever even having a scandalous vegas marriage.”

Stephen’s frown turned into a growl. “-You need to take care of yourself T- -” Stephen clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he was doing. “Fuck, Tony, I didn’t mean to- I- I’m sorry sir-”

Tony shuddered as he forced himself to ignore the command. It wasn’t easy, but he’d trained hard to be able to resist alphas. “You know, last night I let you get away with that because you were just being nice, I thought you were starting to come into your own, realize you’re not just some fucking slave. That doesn’t mean you can order me around like I’m your fucking bitch. This is my house, my life, my rules. I do what I want. You’re a heat aid, Stephen, not my alpha. If you ever use that on me again I’ll-” He wouldn’t do anything, honestly. He could never bring himself to hurt Stephen, hell, why was he even yelling? Stephen was just trying to take care of him. “You don’t get to order me around. And you most definitely don’t get to use your alpha voice on me. Got it?”

Stephen nodded, looking down at the floor and grasping his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry sir, I acted without thinking. It won’t happen again.”

Tony nodded. “Good.” That was what he wanted. Why did he feel so empty all of a sudden? “I’m going to a press conference in an hour. You can clean up from breakfast and after that I don’t care what you do as long as you stay inside and don’t make too much noise.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

Tony opened his mouth to correct him, to ask him to call him Tony again, but shut it. He’d brought this on himself by snapping at him. He shouldn’t have been so harsh, Stephen was only trying to help. “I’m sorry. For snapping at you, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ and all that, it’s fine.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony sighed. This was going to be fun, wasn’t it?

X X X X X X X X

Stephen stared at the scars on his hands, trying to will them out of existence, or just to stop shaking so damn much. Anything to make himself worth something.

Tony had been gone for hours and he was starting to worry. He wasn’t Stephen’s omega, dammit. Why was he so damn worried about him? He couldn’t help but keep pacing across the living room, wondering where the hell Tony was. It had been /hours/ what the hell?

The door opened and the stench of vomit and alcohol permeated the air.

“Tony!” Stephen growled, running over before the omega collapsed onto the floor. “What the hell happened?”

Tony whimpered and threw his arms around Stephen. “I’m sorry. I stopped for a drink after the meeting- I got a little carried away…” He sighed. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna throw up again…”

Stephen helped him to the bathroom, holding his head as Tony threw up. “It’s gonna be okay, sweetie. I promise, I’m gonna take care of you, okay? You’re gonna be fine.”

Tony sobbed, clutching Stephen’s shoulders and sobbing into his neck.

“Gods, you’re so drunk,” Stephen grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up what he could before carrying Tony back into the living room, hesitating. Tony’s room was a wreck, but might be nicer for him to go back to in this state. Still, he didn’t want to get in trouble for letting Tony vomit over something important. “Let’s go to my room then. Can I get you anything?”

Tony only snuggled closer in his arms, sighing. “Just sleep. Don’t leave me alone, please? Need my alpha.”

“I’m not-” Stephen cut himself off and sighed. “I’ll stay with you.” He looked so sweet like this. Almost like one would think of an omega with their alpha if he wasn’t so damn drunk. On a whim, he leaned forward and scented him, trying to let the smell of comfort and alpha cover him instead of the smell of alcohol.

Tony rumbled happily and slipped deeper into his omega headspace. “Alpha.”

“That’s right, Tony, I’ll be your alpha if you need me to. Just tonight though, till you stop being drunk.”

“Always,” Tony mumbled, showing off his neck the way one would offer to be bonded. “Want you to be my alpha always.”

Stephen sighed and got him back to his room, laying him down on the bed and covering him with blankets. “Just tonight, sweetie. No making decisions like that when you’re drunk, baby. Love you,” Stephen smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips, snuggling next to him on the bed and immediately panicking when the scent hit him. He didn’t have a great sense of smell, so he must’ve not noticed it over the alcohol before, but…

Tony was /definitely/ in heat. A few hours at least from the way he smelled.

Tony had gone into heat. In public.

No wonder he came home drunk.

X X X X X X X X

People knew. Fuck, Tony had been so careful for decades, and the second he actually got someone to help him through the agonizing pain of heats in peace he’d gone and revealed his secret to the world.

It wasn’t his fault. Honestly, Foreign princes were just damn hot and alpha princes tickled his inner omega nicely. So what if when T’Challa had shaken his hand and covered him with those beautiful alpha pheromones he’d squeaked and gone into preheat on the spot? Anyone would’ve. It wasn’t his fault that Stephen was hot and had him horny all night to begin with.

It was kinda his fault he bolted and went off drinking at some sleazy bar immediately afterwards.

The entire world knew he was an omega, so what if he wanted to go off and forget about it? Who cared if it was barely the afternoon or that Stephen was probably panicking back home. He’d drink and drink and hope he died of alcohol poisoning before the sun went down.

He didn’t. Happy, his driver, hauled him out of there before he could make further bad decisions and forced him back in his apartment. He’d probably have gone in too if Tony hadn’t explained he had an alpha over who’d take care of him fine, thank you very much.

Even in his drunken, hazy mind he knew damn well he needed to do something about this. He was the world’s best inventor, one of the richest, most important man in the world and if he didn’t get a mate right fucking now he was fucked. Literally, people would riot. They’d hold one of those shitty fucking auctions that were somehow not technically illegal and he’d have to go with whatever rich asshole wanted to make him into a toy for their own pleasure.

“Mate me,” He growled the second he woke up, cuddled against Stephen’s chest in his guest room. “Stephen I swear I will give you everything you’ve ever wanted, anything you need, but I fucked up really bad yesterday and I really need an alpha. Stephen I’m begging you, mate me.”

Stephen blinked open his eyes, staring at Tony, trying to understand what the hell he was talking about.

“Stephen, please, I’ll do anything. I don’t have anyone else, for all I know people are already waiting outside my house waiting to pounce on me the second I leave.”

Right, Tony was an omega. Fuck, Stephen needed to help him. “Okay. One condition; I’m not your slave anymore. I know it’s just a formality at this point with how you’ve been treating me, but I want it official.”

“Done, I can have it done by this afternoon,” Tony promised. “And anything else you ever need, it’s yours. You can use your alpha voice, I don’t care, I just-” He whimpered, shaking with the thoughts of what might happen to him.

“Tony,” Stephen held the omega close and rubbed his back. “Sweetie, it’s okay. I’m gonna mate you, they won’t be able to touch you. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Tony purred, falling into the comfort, even as fear still shook him thoroughly.

“That’s a good omega, you’re so good for me, Tony,” Stephen laid him back on the bed, leaning over him. “I’m gonna mate you, okay? I don’t wanna knot you until you’re deep enough in heat that it doesn’t hurt, but this should quell anyone trying to hurt you for now. You’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

Tony nodded, showing off his neck. “Just do it, Stephen.”

Stephen huffed and gently nibbled on Tony’s scent gland. Fuck, that was amazing. “Good boy. So pretty,” He moaned, finally biting down. He hated the taste of blood and the thought that his omega was hurt, but damn if the feeling of a bond wasn’t fucking perfect. “Fucking beautiful, Tony.”

Tony whimpered, clutching his mate closer. His mate. His alpha. He was safe, even if only marginally so. “Alpha…”

Stephen nuzzled against the bite, thoroughly scenting the omega. “Does it hurt? Do I need to get you anything? I-”

Tony growled and pulled him back down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Stephen until he couldn’t get any closer. “Alpha? Knot me. I’m fine.”

Stephen hesitated before ducking between Tony’s legs, eagerly licking at his slit, making sure every inch was covered in slick and spit. He hadn’t thought the omega was this deep into his heat, especially with how clearly he could think, but with how wet and open he was just from simple touches… There was no way any alpha could resist that. 

“Gods, Stephen, please! I’ll do anything you want, I just- Mmm-” Tony hummed in contentment as Stephen finally pressed inside of him, rocking gentle thrusts to make sure the omega was ready for him before finally settling all the way inside of him.

Stephen grunted, bracing himself on the bed as he began to thrust harder inside of Tony, revelling in every noise his omega made. /His/ omega. Fuck, that was going to take some getting used to. “You ready? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony grinned, rocking his hips against Stephen’s cock. “You couldn’t if you tried, sweetheart. Please.”

“Ass,” Stephen muttered, nibbling at the fresh bite as he buried himself inside of Tony, letting his knot form. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Tony shrugged. “Love me, I suppose.”

X X X X X X X X

“I’m not giving up the company, so you can stop discussing who I’m gonna sell it to, alright?” The press conference was not going well, to say the least. Tony had endured a full minute of sexist comments before he could even get a word out and now people wouldn’t ask anything except who he was selling his company to and when he was having kids. Stephen was sitting behind him, but he’d instructed his alpha to let him handle this. He’d been doing stuff like this his entire life, who gave a shit if he was an omega, right?

Wrong.

“Who made all the inventions you put your name on all these years?”

Tony snapped, growling under his breath. “I did! And I have proof of it too, dammit, stop treating me like somehow I’m a different person just because I’m an omega! I’m going to continue to run my company and continue to build and invent like I always have. You don’t need to know what my alpha thinks of that because I don’t give a flying fuck what anyone says, I’m doing it anyway. And you know what? Since I’m out and ruining what little reputation I already have, here’s an open job invitation. If you’re an omega and want somewhere safe to work with a decent salary and benefits, I’m holding interviews for my company, because whoever hasn’t already quit out of my workers is fired. II don’t care your skill level, mate status, whatever. If you’re old enough to work and want a job then I’ll find you one. I’m tired of waiting for society to change its mind about omegas. I’ll change it myself if I have to. Come on, Stephen, let’s go.” He grabbed Stephen’s arm and dragged him off the platform, promptly ignoring every other question shouted at him.


End file.
